Tales of the Who
by VictoriaFirewraith
Summary: Short stories, one shots and whatever about Doctor Who (May contain Crossovers)
1. Short

Hello Everyone! Ok first off, the first few chapters are Fanfics I wrote for a fan fiction contest for a Doctor Who facebook page...well enjoy...

Title: Short

On a distant planet in another galaxy, River Song walked across the dusty ground, kicking up a cloud behind her as she went on her way. With one hand ready on her gun in case of any enemies popping up, she strode carefully as she searched for what she was looking for. In her other hand, she held unto a flashlight, with its high beam lighting her path and everything else.  
A rat-like creature scurried away as the light hit it eyes, but River kept going, not even noticing the creature. A low moan could be heard as the wind moved through the tunnels that women was exploring. Strange symbols were etched unto the walls, but they were not what she was looking for.  
As she turned around another corner, River noticed a stream of light coming from a long crack in the wall. Easing her way forward, River placed her hand on the wall and gently pushed it forward. The wall creaked as it revealed to be a small door. Having to crouch down, River soon found herself back outside.  
Large stones towered over her and the moon was right above the space. A slight smile came upon Rivers face as the area made her remember the event that had happened at Stone hedge. Almost similar to that event, a small, perfectly square, stone block stood straight in the middle of the area, the moon light hitting it directly.  
It gave off a strange blue light as River strode forward to investigate the strange box. Tracing her hands over its smoothed surfaces, River could not figure out how this block was giving out a strange light and why the moon haven't moved from its position since she came here.  
With a huff, River stood up and brought out her sonic screwdriver that the Doctor had once given her, "I'm sure he'll like to take a look at this,"  
Raising her hand in the air, River was about to press one of the buttons on her screwdriver to send out a message when there was a clutter and a strange whirring noise coming from right behind the stone door. Footsteps could be clearly heard, coming closer to where River was.  
With quick reflexes, River jumped behind one of the larger stones, her back towards the door. The stone door creaked open and the footsteps grew louder. It was something mechanical, she knew that much. Taking a quick look over the edge to see what had entered the area, her eyes grew wide. There standing in front of the stone, was a cyberman, but no ordinary cyberman, this one look like the usual kind, but it was a small, like someone with dwarfism.  
River frowned slightly, but soon turned to a grimace as she thought more about it, 'this place did seem a bit on the small side, but why?'  
She continued to watch the small cyberman as it walked forward, it also placed a small stone in the shape of a flat rectangle untop of the stone square. The blue light suddenly grew brighter, temporally blinded River.  
As the light subsided, River blinked a few times before turning her attention back to the small cyberman, watching it as it walked out back through the stone door. Getting back to her feet, River dusted off her pants and walked back over to the stone block.  
"Strange," She murmured out loud, glancing around, "I could've sworn this block was smaller before," River now stood a head taller than the block almost like the same size as the cyberman that had came in, "Wait! That's it! This stone has some sort of weird power to shrink things," River continued to eye the large stone blocks that stood around the smaller one, "and maybe perhaps grow things as well," she gave a low sigh, "He really need to see this,"  
Raising her hand in the air once more, the sonic screwdriver started to blink blue as River transmitted her message to wherever the Doctor may be in time and space.  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
Amy relaxed in her comfy chair, flipping through one of the magazines that she was able to find in a random place somewhere in the Tardis, when a familiar rang through the loudspeakers.  
"PONDS!"  
With a sigh of reluctance, Amy moved from her comfortable spot and made her way to the control room. As she entered, she couldn't help but notice the Doctor frantically running around the room, pressing what she thought were random buttons, twirling things that spin and pulling levers up, down and every other direction.  
Rory came down from the stair near Amy; he gave her a kiss on her cheek as he walked up, "Hey,"  
The Doctor stopped in his tracks, having a big smile on his face, his raised his arms, mentioning for Amy and Rory to step closer, "Ah, here they are! Mr. and Mrs. Pond! Took you long enough to get here!"  
Amy rolled her eyes as she took her place by the Doctor, "What is it now, raggedy man?"  
"A message!" the Doctor pointed a finger in a random direction as he turned on his heel to face the controls.  
"A message? From whom….and where, I supposes," Rory spoke up as he leaned against the railing.  
"From River, that old gal, on a planet called Leutik Pisan, in the galaxy of Ukuran. Never been there actually,"  
"That's a surprise," Rory muttered.  
"That is a surprise! Considering this planet is fairly new in the last five hundred years,"  
This perked Amy's interest, "Really?"  
"Really…AHA! Found River's location. Hold on to something!" The Doctor yelled as he harshly pulled one of the many levers down and the Tardis jerked to side, sending Amy and Rory flying to the other side. Amy was lucky to land on her husband as the Tardis smoothed its route out.  
Amy frowned at the Doctor as she got back up, only to stumble back unto Rory as the Tardis jerked again. Rory groaned underneath.  
"Ah ha, Sorry! We just landed!"  
"Ugh," Amy groaned as she got back up again and helped Rory up. As they turned around, the Doctor was already out the door, "Come on," Amy said as she tugged on her husband's arm. As the two walked out the door, they were greeted by five large stones, standing in a circle and a smaller, yet big stone sat in the middle. There was something else that surprised them the most then the unusual stone sizes.  
There was the Doctor and he was talking to a smaller version of River.  
"River!" Amy gasped, "What happened?"  
"Whoa, you're kid size!" Rory sputtered.  
"I prefer the term, compact," River announced, a small smile on her face, "and as I was telling sweetie here, I was hiding when a small cyberman came in, fiddle with the box, which emitted a blue light and I found I was smaller than usual after that,"  
"Interesting, wonderful really," The Doctor said as he paced around River. He crouched down, raising his hand right above Rivers head then on top of his, "Fantastic job, River! I think you found the stone of…the ever changing size box…stone, I meant stone,"  
"The who and what now?" Amy asked.  
"Oh I just made that name up, not sure whats it really called, BUT! From what I conclude, this box has the power to change anything to any size!" He proclaimed happily.  
"Then can you get me back to my normal size?" River asked sullenly.  
"Of course!" The Doctor said as he pulled out his screwdriver, "Good thing this block isn't wood! It doesn't do wood," his face went happy to sad, then cheery again as he flicked his screwdriver, the familiar blue light coming from its end and the familiar buzzing noise came as he started to scan the stone block. A few moments went by before the Doctor stopped his pacing and blue light started to shine from the stone, "Here we go!"  
Everyone was temporally blinded by the light. As it subsided, River was back to normal, "Ah, thank goodness! ….oh no!"  
They couldn't believe their eyes, Rory was now shorter than everyone else, "Oh come on!" he whined.  
"Ah, sorry, lemme try again!" The Doctor scanned the stone another time; they were once again temporally blinded by the light.  
This time, Amy and River were shrunken down while Rory was normal size. The Doctor apologized and tried his best to get everyone to normal size. On another try, all four of them were small, but as the Doctor scanned once more, they soon all found there selves back to regular size, except the Doctor was a few inches taller, but he wasn't complaining.  
"Well, this has been fun, River! And I would love to stick around and figure out the mysteries of this place, but I have an appointment to go do,"  
"An appointment?" Amy and Rory said in unison.  
"But you can go to the appointment anytime in the Tardis," River said, a bit confused.  
"Well yes, but these people know how time works in a matter of speaking and I have to be there. Come on, Ponds! Time to go!" The Doctor straightens his bowtie and walked into the Tardis.  
With another sigh, the Ponds said goodbye to their daughter and followed the Doctor into the Tardis. River stood to the side as she watched the Tardis fade into time, the breaks were still on, so the noise screeched in her ears till it disappeared.  
She smiled at the empty space, "That man,"


	2. Oh Dear

Title: Oh Dear

He couldn't believe it. That morning was going so well too. His outfit was in check and his bow tie was in place, not sure where his fez had gone to. He was at the helm, pressing at buttons and pulling at levers when Clara came bounding... up to him when there was a screech and a bright light. The Doctor shielded his eyes. As soon as the light diminished, the Doctor glanced around, only to be surprised.  
"Clara, you all….," he stop mid-sentence, where Clara once stood, there was someone else, "no...It can't be,"  
There standing by herself, her dirty blonde hair fell right below the shoulders. She wore a pink shirt with a short jean jacket over it. Confusion was etched across her face as she glanced around, her brown eyes finally catching the man standing across from her.  
"Excuse me," she said, "where exactly am I?"  
The Doctor could only mutter two words in his state of surprise, "Oh dear,"  
The girl raised an eyebrow, "well?"  
"Oh um…" The Doctor strode forward, "well, you're on my ship…and I'm the Doctor,"  
"Doctor Who?" she replied.  
"Just…the Doctor, now tell me Rose, what year is it?"  
"2004….how you know my name?"  
The Doctor stood still as he mildly curse himself for saying her name, 'Well, it's obvious that she has yet to meet my earlier reincarnations, but to have her turn up now? What a predicament! Now I gotta figure out how she got here and where Clara has gone off too…now I think about it….this is just like Donna!'  
"Hey!"  
The Doctor turned to her, "Ah yes, Rose! Why I knew your name?" She shook her head yes, "Technically, I did NOT know your name! You see, I call all girls Rose, you know like honey, dear, babe…and it just happens to be your name," he twirled his finger at her as she frown.  
"Ok, but that does not explain why or how I got here,"  
"Ah, yes, how you got here…interesting subject that is…would you believe that you were somehow transported here over time and space?" He inquired.  
"Through time and space? You crazy?" her mouth was upturned into a grin.  
"I guess not," he muttered, straightening his bow out, "Well, I can't explain how you got here, but I'll take you back in my Tardis,"  
"Take me back? Where are we then?" Rose walked towards the door and before the Doctor could stop her, she gave a loud gasp as she almost stepped into space.  
"No, no, no, no!" The Doctor rushed forward, grabbing her hand and pulled her back in. The two stumbled back into the Tardis, as soon as they found their footing, the Doctor gave a sigh of relief, "Phew, one more step and you'll be floating in space!"  
Rose couldn't hear his words; she could only stare out the open door, where swirls of purples, blues, and black were littered with dots of yellow where the stars were.  
"I must be dreaming," Rose muttered under breath.  
"Dreaming, ah yes! You are dreaming! Just a dream in a blue box with a raggedy old man!" The Doctor said with glee, hoping that she'll think this was a dream, but he didn't have high hopes for that.  
"So Doctor," she stressed, "What's your name?"  
"Oh just the Doctor,"  
"Just the Doctor?" she said skeptically with a smile on her face.  
"Ah, yes, so Rose! How's your life? Seen anything interesting?" The Doctor inquired, trying to change the topic of his name.  
"Not really...Mostly been working and out with my boyfriend, Mickey….So if this is a dream, yeah? Shouldn't I be not aware that this is a dream?"  
"Not entirely!" the Doctor went up to the main controls, pushing random buttons and pulling down his screen, "Depending on your REM and some say some imagination is needed, that you can actually have control over your dreams or be aware of them,"  
A fuzzy image started to show and the Doctor once again sighed with relief, there was Clara walking around a familiar apartment area with confusion on her face and calling out for the Doctor.  
"Who's that? Your girlfriend?" The Doctor jumped as Rose was suddenly behind him.  
"Girlfriend?!" His voice almost squeaked an octave, "oh no, no, no, noooo! Clara is just a friend! And besides! I have you know that I am a married man!"  
"Clara is it?" Rose peered closer to the screen, "She's pretty…Hey! That's my mum's and I apartment!"  
"Is it?" The Doctor asked, feigning innocence that it was just a coincidence that his screen is showing that particular place (just in case that she didn't believe that this was a dream.)  
"Yeah!" She grabbed the screen from his hands and pulled it down so she was level with it, "see that trash can?" She pointed off to the side, "That's ours, I can see my last name printed on it," She squinted her eyes to look at it.  
"Of course, of course!" The Doctor replied, "It's about time I bring you home and you can wake up from this little adventure,"  
"I guess so,"  
The Doctor ran around, pulling levers, twirling things that's can twirl and the familiar noise of the Tardis started to sound. Rose sat down on a nearby chair as it was bolted to the floor and railing. The Doctor smiled gleefully at her when the Tardis lurch. The Doctor fell in a heap on the floor while Rose was able to grip her chair before falling off.  
"What was that?" Rose said, her voice raising an octave.  
"Not sure," The Doctor grunted as he pulled himself back unto his feet. Doing his usual thing, he brought down his screen and checked their coordinates, "Strange, very strange,"  
"What is it?"  
"We are still in the same spot, we haven't moved an inch!"  
"Are you telling me that we are stuck?"  
"It's likely…maybe she didn't want to move,"  
"She?" Rose raised an eyebrow, "you call your spaceship a she?"  
The Doctor looked at Rose as if she had just grown another head, "It's not a spaceship! Well, in some way, but no, this ol' gal is the Tardis. My Tardis!"  
"Yeah, ok," Rose rolled her eyes. The Doctor gave a scoff as he released the screen; he walked around the controls and past Rose. He started up the stair when he could hear Rose behind him, "Where you headed now?"  
"Just need to check something out, wanna come?"  
"Yeah!" she said excitedly, running after him as he disappeared around the corner.  
The two soon found themselves walking down a blue light hall with a single door at the end. Rose couldn't contain her excitement as they walked past many doors and hall before reaching this one. She would look or try to at least, to get a glance in some of the rooms.  
In one room, she thought it was a very large closet. There were odd looking clothes in there, along with some very old ones, and others that didn't even seem to fit, like a roman solider costume. Another room contains other oddities, like model scales of a blue phone box, drawings, pictures, even a strange looking robot mask that looked like it was crying and the oddest thing was a toilet plunger alongside a rectangle like whisk.  
As Rose continued to follow the Doctor, she couldn't help but think how all of this is so life-like, yet there is a strange fantastical feel about it to make it feel like a dream. How many times does one expect that they were suddenly whisked away on some space ship and one step out of the wrong place, they could find themselves drifting through space?  
Rose snapped out of her thoughts as the two finally reached the lonely door at the end. They opened automatically and as they entered, Rose realized this was another control room, just brighter, messier and smaller for the matter. Sphere looking shapes lined up against walls as wires hung from the ceiling.  
"A bit grungy, don't you think?" She asked, still looking around, "what is this place anyways?"  
"It's one of my older control stations," The Doctor replied, pulling a red and blue out of nowhere and putting them together, creating a spark. There was a whirling noise and the lights in the room seemed to get brighter, "much better…now where was I?"  
Before Rose could say anything, he was already off on his own below the floor. She leaned over the railing, catching a fleeting glimpse of the Doctor as he completely disappeared under the floor, "Oi, Doctor, what are you doing?" she said.  
"What was that?" The Doctor reappeared, "Sorry, couldn't hear you over the generator,"  
"I had asked what you were doing," she repeated.  
"Oh," he glanced at something in the distance, then back at Rose, "Well, you see, im trying to find out how you've came to be here," the Doctor placed his head in hand, "Perhaps if I reverse the temporal gravity pull and send us to…nah…maybe some of the nanodroids, transport the cells one bot at a time….OH!" he looked at Rose expectedly, excitement written all over his face.  
"What is it? You figured it out?"  
"'Beam me up, Scotty!'" and with that, the Doctor disappeared out of view.  
"What…?" Rose had to think before finally getting it, "What does Star Trek has to do with this?"  
"I believe that you may have come from a malfunction in the Tardis's system, creating a transporter, switching you and my current companion's places. You see, you were converted into energy, a process called dematerialization, and then you were 'beamed' here," the Doctors voice echoed across the room, "where you were then reconverted into matter on my ship and that process is called rematerialization,"  
"You think so?" Rose inquired, walking the down the stairs.  
"I know so!" The Doctor turned to face Rose, a big smile on his face and a broken, sparking red wire in one hand. Sparks flew from the broken end every time the wire moved.  
"Watch it!" Rose yelped, dodging a few sparks.  
"Oh, sorry!" The Doctor said, dropping the wire, causing more sparks to fly. Rose ran up the stairs to avoid the sparks, the Doctor followed behind her, "whoa, that was dangerous,"  
"You don't say?" Rose said a bit sarcastically. The Doctor caught his breath, right before he started to pace around the room, a finger tapping his chin. His face lighted for a moment as he once again turned to Rose.  
"Stay here," he said and he disappeared through the door. Rose sighed, 'why can't that man just stay still?'  
Soon the Doctor reappeared and Rose couldn't help but laugh at his appearance, on his head sat a red fez and on his hands, his right was a yellow rubber glove most used to clean and on the other a bright green oven mitt.  
"What are those for?" Rose asked.  
"Well, the glove and mitt are to protect myself from the sparks!"  
"And the Fez?"  
"I wanted to wear it," his face grew somber for a moment as he caught Rose rolling her eye. He gave a slight shrug and headed back down the stairs. Rose stayed upstairs, listening as the Doctor handled the wire as sparks flew. There was a clanging noise, then a strange humming noise. The main controls started to glow a light green. The Doctor soon reappeared, the gloves were off.  
"Haha! It's done!" The Doctor exclaimed happily.  
"Great! I can get home now?"  
"Yep!" the Doctor ran over to a red chair, pulled down a strange helmet, "But first things first! Rose," he patted the seat, "come over and take a seat,"  
Rose eyed the chair and the strange helmet hanging from wires warily, "Whats going to happen?"  
"Oh nothing much….just to make sure everything is in order,"  
Rose took the spot and the Doctor lowered the helmet down and tightens it around her chin. Rose glanced at the man before her, noticing a hint of sadness in his eyes, "Doctor?"  
"Yes?"  
"This was pretty fun adventure for a dream," she smiled up at him.  
"Yeah, it was," a small smile crept on his face, "good bye, Rose, see you soon,"  
Rose eyed him curiously as the Doctor pressed a yellow button, the helmet started light up and shake. Rose gave a yelp of alarm as the shaking increased. Her mind went blank. The Doctor hurried around the controls, pressing a large red button. There was a flash of light and Rose disappeared, in her place was Clara.  
"Doctor! What just happened to me?"  
"It's a long story,"


	3. Don't Blink My Wayward Sons

**Title: Don't Blink My Wayward Sons**

* * *

_"Doctor! It's getting away!"_

_"I know, I know! Keep up Rory!"_

_"Why does this thing gotta be so fast?!"_

_"Its fast because its wounded! It knows we'll catch it, so its running," The Doctor yelled to his companions, "and we most defiantly have to catch it before it can reach someone else!"_

* * *

_"Did you hear that, Dean?"_

_"Hear what?"_

_"I've could've swore I heard someone yell 'Doctor',"_

_"Maybe we're hunting a ghost and its one of those residual things still going on,"_

_Sam grimaced as the two brothers continued to walk, their flashlights leading the way. They turned into an broken doorway._

_"Whoa, now that's creepy,"_

_In front of them was an angel statue. It's arm were slightly down, revealing a scary looking face, its left wing was broken. The two were about to walk towards it when three other people burst in from the other side of the room. Dean instantly recognized them._

_"Hey, you are the guys from earlier!"_

_"This feels like Ghost facers all over again,"_

_"Look...," The raggedy man lifted his arm holding a strange thing, its end glowing blue and a whirring sound came from it, "you two, slowly turn around and walk backwards towards me,"_

_One of Dean's eyebrow lifted, "and why sound we do that?"_

_"Because its right behind you,"_

* * *

1 day earlier...

* * *

Amy plopped down on a chair, watching the Doctor do his thing around the controls of the Tardis, "Where are we going now, Doctor?"

"Ohio!" He proclaimed happily.

"Ohio?" Rory asked as he walked in the room, rubbing his eyes and giving out a yawn, "You mean the state, right?"

"Yes, Rory, the state...How many other Ohio's are out there?" The Doctor gave him a look before turning his back. Rory just shrugged.

"Well, you guys told me about the Starship UK, so I thought maybe there's like another planet or something of that sort named Ohio,"

"No, no, Rory...Where we going, it's the only Ohio you'll ever see...unless you meet someone named Ohio, then that will be your second," The Doctor pulled on the main lever and the Tardis headed to it's new direction. Amy jumped up from her spot and pulled down the computer screen. She noticed they were headed towards a red blinking light. The Doctor appeared beside her.

"You're probably why we are going to Ohio of all places, why Ohio and not New Jersey, or some other state, well in other words, I have received a distress signal coming from the city of Cincinnati!"

"A Distress signal? From whom?" Rory peered at the screen behind the two.

"That...I do not know, I never received this type before...I've gotten Daleks, Cyberman, even one from the headless monks! But whoever or what this is, I never received a call from them...strange, isn't it?"

"What if it's a trap?" Amy said, casting a worried glance at Rory.

The Doctor sat down in his chair, leaning back with a smile, "Well, that'll be fun wont it?"

* * *

Trees went by in a blur as Dean drove by in his impala. Sam was in the passenger, checking his phone for any messages or updates on recent things. He was scrolling through when he noticed a missing persons report from Cincinnati.

"Hey Dean, Listen to this, '12 people have gone missing in the course of five days. Reports says they were all last seen at Spring Rose Commentary when they disappeared. There are no signs of any struggles or blood anywhere near the commentary,'"

"Huh," Dean grunted, "What do you think?"

"Could be a ghoul, but wouldn't they find signs of the people being dragged underground?"

"Don't know, Sammy," Dean casted a glance at his brother, "These things can get smarter...best we check it out,"

Sam gave a nod in agreement and they were on their way. Luckily for them, they were already in Ohio, but were headed the other way. With a rough U-turn, the two made their way to Cincinnati.

It wasn't long till the reached their destination. With a quick change, the two brothers were in their FBI suits. They got out of the vehicle and took a look around. Cincinnati looked like any normal city, despite having 12 people missing. Dean nudged Sam and the two started to walk.

The brothers found an info booth, next to it was a blue telephone box. Dean stared at it, while Sam got information from the clerk.

"So, all you got to do, is go down this street," The clerk said, pointing at the map Sam held out, "Take a left here, a right, and there's the Cemetery...but I wouldn't go there, too many people going missing...,"

"Thanks," Sam said quickly, folding up the map and giving Dean a small push to start going.

"Dude, did you see that phone booth? It was blue...,"

"Technically it's a police box,"

"What the hell is a police box?"

"It's like a phone booth, but you use it to call the police directly,"

"Huh,"

The two followed the directions the clerk gave them, as they walked the streets, they took note of everything. Stores, people, even animals, in case anything can be a danger. As they got closer, they could see the iron fence that surrounds the graveyard. Sam stared over the road at the commentary till Dean nudged him in the side.

Dean pointed to a café beside them, "Let's go eat,"

* * *

The Doctor leaned forward in his chair, eating a huge burger, "Tfis higs delizous!" he said with his mouthful and a slight smile. Rory grimaced at him as food had spilled from his mouth as he spoke.

"I told you not to get the king size," Amy grumbled at him.

Taking a big swallow, the Doctor grinned, "But Amy! What good is it coming to America, visiting a café like this and NOT trying this huge burger?!"

"Easy," She replied as she took a bite out of her chicken salad with a side of fries.

"Well, at least you got a burger, Rory...what is it anyways?" The Doctor inquired.

"Blue cheese and spinach,"

The Doctor grimaced, "ew,"

The three ignored the ringing of the bell as some new customers entered the café. Rory turned a bit to face one of them as he heard one say 'Oh man, look at the size of the burger,'. Rory took note that both of them wore black suits and the taller one with the longer hair just took off a pair of black glasses.

"Looks like the men in black just walked in," Rory joked to himself.

The Doctor choked on his latest bite, Amy quickly took his burger away and handed him his glass of water, which in turn, he chugged it down. He coughed a bit, "I'm fine, I'm fine..."

"I told you not to get that and look, you almost choked on it," Amy growled. The Doctor waved her off.

"No, no...it wasn't that, it was what Rory had said,"

The Doctor and Amy both turned their heads at Rory, who stared back at them.

"What did you say, Rory?" Amy inquired.

"I...uh...I said that it looks like the Men in Black just walked in," he slowly repeated.

"Psh...like those guys are...," Amy stopped herself from completing her sentence when she turned to the Doctor, "ARE the Men in Black real?"

"Oh yes, they are actually humanoid aliens that hunt down illegal aliens that enter the united states, only the states though, because they are the only ones who'll pay their sum,"

"What's their payment?" Amy asked.

"Who pays them?" Rory asked at the same time.

The Doctor gave them a look before speaking, "a few cows...not sure if they went up on the price last time I checked...and probably Area 51," he shrugged afterwards before straitening out his bowtie and taking another bite of his burger. Amy just sighed.

"Well excuse me boys," she said as she got up, she wasn't looking when she bumped into someone, "Oh I'm so sorry," she glanced up to see a man who was taller then her and his hair was half of her own hair and he was wearing a black suit to boot, 'I guess this was the Man in Black Rory was talking about,'

"Oh no, it was my fault," he replied. He stared at her for a few moments, "I hope you don't mind, but are you from around here?"

"Nope, I'm just a tourist from Scotland, here...with my friends," She replied quickly, causing a quirk of the mans eyebrow in response. He relaxed a bit and smiled at her.

"That's nice,"

"Sam!" the two glance over to see a shorter man slightly glaring at the other man.

"Sorry, I got to go, and once again, I'm sorry for running into you," and with that he left with the other man who carried a to-go box.

* * *

"Did you see that girl back there?" Sam asked.

"Who the red head? Not my type," Dean replied while munching on some fries. Sam frowned at his brother.

"I was not talking about that, she replied a bit too quickly when I asked her where she was from, seemed a bit nervous about that for some reason and did you see one of those guys? He was wearing a bow tie and suspenders,"

Dean stopped walking, "Are we talking like legit old man style?"

"Yeah,"

"Dude...no young person would wear that...gotta be something, I would say ghost, but if that girl was talking to him..."

"Yeah...I probably should've ask how long they were here,"

"Most likely,"

The two were able to grab a motel room near the cemetery and waited for night to fall for them to begin their investigation.

* * *

The Doctor led the way, pointing everywhere he can point with his sonic screwdriver. Amy and Rory fell behind him wielding flashlights, lighting their path. Amy grumbled in her mind on why they were walking through a cemetery at night. Her light went past several tombstones, stone statues of Mary, a few monoliths, even an angel statue. Amy stopped in her steps, slowly turning a bit to her right, the light from her flashlight revealing a familiar ugly face. She stared wide-eyed at the Weeping Angel that stood before her, its hands were below its face as it stared at her with it lifeless eyes. Amy took note that one of its wings was broken at the top.

"Doctor?"

A new light came upon her, causing her to blink.

"Oh no," she whispered as the light dimmed down and the angel was gone.

"What's wrong, Amy?" The Doctor asked taking a glance to where Amy was staring at.

"There was a weeping angel right there!"

"WHAT?" The Doctor yelped, "Oh dear...maybe, just maybe, the thing we are looking for is cornered by this angel you saw,"

Amy shook her head, "I actually don't think that's it,"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her, "Is that so?"

Amy nodded, "I noticed that it had a broken wing...,"

The Doctor placed his hands in deep thought, "a distress signal from something I never got a call from...a wounded weeping angel, people disappearing without a trace...OF COURSE!" he started to pace in a circle, "This Weeping Angel here is most likely like stuck in this cemetery due to it's injury...how it was injured...we'll never know! But as it stays here and as people come here and enter its path, it send them back in time to feed off the time energy in hopes to heal its wing!"

"C-can it do that?" Rory asked.

"Of course!" The Doctor gave Rory an incredulous look, "Time Energy can heal about anything!"

There was a snap noise in the distance and two flashlights swiveled in the same direction. There it was, the Weeping Angel, it's face was calm and the Doctor could feel sadness coming from it, it's arm was outstretched towards them, as if it was asking for help. Suddenly there a sound of a gunshot in the distance, causing the three to jump in alarm and the angel was gone.

"After it!" The Doctor yelled. They ran in the direction they hoped the angel went, leading them to an abandoned Caretaker building.

* * *

Sam and Dean jumped over the fence when they were sure that the caretaker had gone home for the night. With flashlights attached to their shotguns, they made their way among the old tombstones. The wind rustled the leaves that laid on their path.

"So, what exactly are we hunting?" Dean asked, taking a look around the current area.

"I'm not sure,"

"Damn it, Sammy! I count on you to usual figure this stuff out!" Dean growled, when he suddenly he stopped. For a moment he thought he heard voices in the distance, there was a snap and he turned so fast, he accidently pressed the trigger of the shotgun, causing it to fire.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Sorry," Dean shrugged.

Sam sighed at his brothers carelessness when he noticed a building nearby, "Come on, let's go check out that place,"

"Alright,"

The two made their way in what was an abandoned caretaker house.

* * *

"Doctor! It's getting away!"

"I know, I know! Keep up Rory!"

"Why does this thing gotta be so fast?!"

"Its fast because its wounded! It knows we'll catch it, so its running," The Doctor yelled to his companions, "and we most defiantly have to catch it before it can reach someone else!"

* * *

"Did you hear that, Dean?"

"Hear what?"

"I've could've swore I heard someone yell 'Doctor',"

"Maybe we're hunting a ghost and its one of those residual things still going on,"

Sam grimaced as the two brothers continued to walk, their flashlights leading the way. They turned into an broken doorway.

"Whoa, now that's creepy,"

In front of them was an angel statue. It's arm were slightly down, revealing a scary looking face, its left wing was broken. The two were about to walk towards it when three other people burst in from the other side of the room. Sam instantly recognized them.

"Hey, you're the people from the café!"

"This feels like Ghost facers all over again,"

"Look...," The raggedy man lifted his arm holding a strange thing, its end glowing blue and a whirring sound came from it, "you two, slowly turn around and walk backwards towards me,"

One of Dean's eyebrow lifted, "and why sound we do that?"

"Because its right behind you,"

The two brothers turned to see the angel statue right behind them, "What the hell?" Dean cursed, aiming his gun.

"NO! No, no, no, noooo," the other man said, "Do not shoot, just back away you two, just come to me backwards,"

Sam looked at his brother who gave a slight nod and the two backed up till the other man was standing in front of them waving his glowing blue stick around.

"So, you gonna tell us what the hell is going on here? How in the world did a statue move? and who are you?" Dean growled.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor and this creature standing before us is an alien life form known as a Weeping Angel,"

"Wait...you are saying that is an alien? Like tiny green men from mars?" Dean asked. The Doctor rolled his eyes, knowing his companions were watching the angel.

"Yes, an alien...a creature that only moves when its not being looked at from another thing, like us, and when you get touched by these Weeping Angels, well, they send you back in time and feed on the time energy you left behind,"

"Wait, so this thing can send us back in time?" Sam asked.

"Didn't I just explain that? YES! Now let me work!" The Doctor looked over his shoulder at the brothers, then back at the angel, taking a few steps towards it, "Hello there, I'm the Doctor, you've probably already heard of me...I've received your distress signal in my Tardis and I've come here to help you..."

There was silence before he spoke again, "Ok, everyone...I want you all to blink at the same time,"

"What?!" His companions said at the time.

"Rory, Amy, just trust me...and you two if you'll please, ok, on three, one, two, three!"

On command, all five of them close their eyes to open them again to see the angel standing before the Doctor. A big grin grew on his face, "Ah ha! I knew it wouldn't attack!"

"Are you telling me, that you based that on a whim?!" Amy yelped.

The Doctor shrugged, "It was a fifty-fifty chance...anyways, Mr. or Mrs. Weeping Angel, I've got some time energy for to take for food and it's my Tardis, its right down on Canel Street, just go on over and stand there, the energy from my Tardis should heal your wing quite nicely...ok everyone, on the count of one, blink, and one!"

The group blinked and the angel was gone.

"Phew, that was a close call," The Doctor twirled around, "Wasn't that interesting, Amy? Rory?"

The brother laid there guns, "So that thing wasn't a threat?"

"Oh, it was, it was also what made those people disappear,"

"Then why you let it go?!" Sam said.

"Because I'm not one to kill without any purpose, plus I answered a distress call, so why should I hurt a wounded creature that asked for my help?"

Dean felt a little guilty at his statement, "Ok, ok, I get you,"

"Well, it was nice meeting youuuu-,"

"Dean,"

"Sam,"

"Great!" The Doctor clapped his hands and held out a piece of paper, "I know our meeting was short and we probably have to go our separates ways now, but here," Dean took the piece of paper and read it, it said 'Doctor - Time Lord - Need help? Call: XXXXX-XX-XXX'

"A calling card?" Amy asked, looking over Deans shoulder.

"I got some recently to give to people I meet on my way, in case they ever need help," The Doctor replied.

"Ok," Sam said, "Well...this has been kind of weird and I'm just gonna take my brother and go,"

"All right, you two, ever need help, just give me a ring," The Doctor waved gleefully at them as they left.

* * *

"Well, that was weird," Dean said as they reached the impala, "Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Ever heard of a Time Lord before?"


End file.
